This invention relates to a data information retrieval system. More specifically, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for downloading data from a meat processing machine to a handheld or remote device and then sending that information to a controller such as a personal computer (PC) to generate reports.
When generating machine reports for a meat processing machine in a facility one must sit at the monitor or touch screen of a machine and read information regarding that machine. This information must be written down and then physically taken to a computer where the information is inputted and interpreted. This manual recording and calculation process allows for human error in the taking of information and also causes a need for an individual to continually monitor and take information to a computer to input the data. Consequently, there is a need in the art to provide for a device that will allow for information to be automatically transferred to the device from a machine so that the device may be used as an intermediary to transmit the machine information to other sources such as a computer.
Specifically the technical problem that is solved by the present invention is that currently meat processing machines process information about meat and the machine and that data must be taken down by hand by an individual. This process can be very tedious, time consuming and can present many opportunities for inaccuracies. Thus, a system that improves upon taking hand calculations from a machine that monitors a meat processing machine is desired.
The background art of this invention includes German Patent No. DE19522937. This disclosure teaches a device that receives information from an automobile communication device and that communicates with a computer. This device does not properly achieve the goals of the present invention because this disclosure does not teach a system for monitoring a meat processing device. Nor does this disclosure teach what type of parameters would be sensed by a meat sensing device to provide information to an intermediary device or a computer.
Another reference is U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0195640 to Krocker. This reference teaches a system for servicing a computer controlled machine. This machine sends a signal to a service tool that relays information to a computer or a second service tool that can relay the information to other areas. Again, Krocker does not teach using such a device on a meat processing machine. Nor does it teach sensing parameters that are associated with a meat processing machine.
U.S. Publication No. 2003/0115019 to Doddek teaches a system and method for analyzing and providing exception based reports for machine data. Again the Doddek reference does not teach or contemplate retrieving information regarding a meat processing machine nor does it teach how to sense parameters of a meat processing machine.
For this Device, the Following Specifications Should be Present:
1. Ability to be able to transfer files to a controller such as a PC.
2. Ability to be able to print this information out from the controller.
3. Ability to retrieve data from numerous machines in one plant.
4. The handheld unit or remote device could be proprietary to the specific machines.
5. Additional information from a display such as a touch screen may need to be transferred such as time, pressure settings, initials of the person gathering the data, name of product being run, recipe, etc.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method for downloading data from a machine to an intermediary device such that the device is able to transfer machine files to a controller.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system wherein information taken from a machine by an intermediary device is able to be sent to a controller that prints out this information.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that can retrieve data from numerous machines in one plant.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an intermediary handheld unit that is proprietary to the specific machine that the information is being taken.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an intermediate handheld device that is able to retrieve information from a display such as time, pressure settings, initials of person gathering the data, the name of the product being run, the recipe, and other such information.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.